Unexpected Love
by bluemusic050
Summary: Lucy was a new student in Fairy Tail Academy. Jellal likes Lucy, and Lucy likes Jellal. Will they ever know that they like each other?
1. A New Start

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic! Hope you guys like it! Sorry if there're grammar mistakes. And please review and favorite, it will mean a lot.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Chapter 1_

Normal Pov

A blonde seventeen year old girl stands in front of the Fairy tail Academy's silver gate. Lucy Heartfillia gazes up to see a huge big building in front of her, that's when a girl bumped into her. She was short, had blue hair with a hair band on, and had a flat chest.

"Oops sorry I didn't see you there." said the bluenette with a small smile.

"Oh it's alright, I didn't see you coming."said the blonde with a soft smile.

"I'm Levy, Levy McGarden." she said cheerfully.

"I'm Lucy,Lucy Heartfillia." said with still a smile on her face.

"Oh I heard of you before, you must be the new student here!" Levy shouted

" Yeah, hey do you mind showing me around right now? I need to get my schedule." Lucy asked

"Of course!"

Lucy Pov

Levy took me to the office to get my schedule, but I gotta say that the office was quite big. Levy did all the talking for me to get my schedule, It' didn't take long.

"Name please?" asked the office worker.

"Lucy Heartfillia" I replied.

" Okay here you go Miss Heartfillia, your first class is B-4, which is Mr. Gildarts classroom." she said. As we walked through the hallway, I noticed some stares coming at me, which is kinda freaky.

"Is that Lucy Heartfillia? She must be the new student here." I heard someone whisper

"That must be the new student here" I heard another whisper. I sighed, this is going to be a _long_ day. I noticed that we were already at my classroom. Before I went in, I thanked Levy for showing me around. As I entered the classroom everyone was staring at me. "_Just as I thought, everyone is staring at me...again"_ I thought in my head.

" Ah, you must be Miss Heartfillia, I am correct?" the teacher said. I nodded with a small smile.

"I am Mr. Gildarts, your teacher may you please step inside the classroom and introduce yourself in front of the whole class please?" he asked. I nodded once more and I took a deep breath before I walked in. When I walked in I noticed there was a guy with pink hair. " _How weird." _I thought. One person who is not wearing any clothing, just his boxers._" How even MORE weird."_

"Hi I'm Lucy Heartfillia please to meet you, but you can call me Lucy, I hope I can get along with everyone and be good friends."I smiled.

"Well done Lucy, your seat is between Jellal and Natsu, boys please raise your hands." Gildarts ordered. I saw the two boys raised their hands, one of then had pink hair and the other had blue hair with a tattoo on his face. I walked towards my seat and got my supplies ready for class. As Gildarts started to teach, I felt someone was staring at me I look to my left I saw the pink haired boy staring at me.

"umm.. hi" I said nervously

"Hi" he said childish " You smell nice!" As he got closer I started to blush.

"W-Wh-What are you doing?" I stuttered. Darn my stuttering.

"Natsu, stop sniffing people and get back to work!" yelled at him. Thank god he saved me! 

~Lunch~

(**Time skip heheh)**

"Lu-chan!" I heard someone say. I saw Levy waving her hand to get my attention. Of course I had no other thing to do, but go to her and sat next to her"

" So, how was your day so far?" Levy asked. I just shrugged .

" Oh Lu-chan meet my friends" as she said that I saw a scarlet haired girl, pink haired boy "_wait,wait,wait,wait.. why do I keep seeing the pink haired boy?"_ she screamed in her mind. I saw a blue haired boy with that tattoo on his face.I sighed I saw him in my class didn't I? Then A raven colored hair, and a guy with long hair with lots of piercing .The scarlet haired spoke to me first.

"Hi I'm Erza Scarlet, the Student Council Vice President" said the scarlet haired girl said. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragoneel" he gave me a toothy grin. So that was his name... Natsu.

"Hello I think we met before, I am Jellal Fernandes, please to meet you, I am am the Student Council President." he said smiling. I smiled back at him.

"I'm Gray fullbuster."

"I'm Gajeel redfox" he smirked.

" Hi guys my name is Lucy Heartfillia." I said cheerfully.

Then we started to chat about themselves. Jellal was the first one to get up and throw his trash away.

" I am gonna go guys" he told them. we all said our good-byes. I always wanted to see the Library, maybe I should check it out. I threw my trash away then said my good-byes and tried to fine the library.

I kinda got lost and I didn't know where I was. Why did This school have to be so big? Then I found stairs all the way to the rooftop. I wanted to see what it looked like, But when I opened the door I found _someone_... I wonder who it is.


	2. It's Raining

_Chapter 2_

Lucy Pov

When I opened the door I found someone, he way laying down on his back,and he was resting his head on his two hands with his eyes closed. He had blue hair and a tattoo on his face. I already knew who it was. If you guessed Jellal... you are correct.

Jellal Pov

I felt someone was staring at me, I felt like I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes, I could see the fluffy clouds floating in the blue sky that were different shapes, I turned my head to the door to see a blond with brown eyes. Lucy.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you." she shrieked.

" It's fine, you can stay." I smirked. She walked towards me and sat next to me, though I was still laying down. There was and awkward moment of silence... all I could here was the wind blowing in my ear, leaves rustling, and birds singing.

" So, you the new student huh." I spoke braking the silence.

" Yeah." she said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. Started to smile, for some reason her smile makes me warm inside. I smiled back at her.

" Your father must be busy all the time huh? Well you know his company." I said. Her warm smile disappeared.

She shook her head," My mother died when I was five because of her sickness, and my father started to be even more busy... he never had the time for me. After a couple of years my father started to do drugs, but I didn't know when my father died because I ran away from home. He was being cruel to me." She told me. Tears started to fall from her eyes to her two cheeks.

" I am terribly sorry about your mother she probably was everything to you, and your father... I don't know what to say about him." I stated. In surprise I snaked my arms around her waist, and pulled her close to me until I felt her breast against my chest. I could see her shocked face but her face became red. I just smirked. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

"So, How does it fell being the Student Council President?" she asked, forcing a small smile.

"Oh gosh, you have to do tons of papers, when I mean tons I mean _TONS!" _I burst out loud. I could see Lucy laughing, hard. what was so funny? What did I even do? I didn't do anything funny.

"Hahah..y-your face...hahahah... was priceless!" She kept on laughing. I blinked a couple of times, I decided to join her it was again her warm smile, I didn't have the other choice but to smile back. That's when our faces got closer and closer, our faces was just three inches apart and our nose were touching. I felt blood rushing down my cheeks._ Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring. _

The bell rang,"What's your next class?" I asked, as I got up

"Math." As she did the same, we both went in the classroom together. Another moment silence AGAIN. We went to class I sat down and lucy sat down next to me and started to wrote notes and we did a short quiz.When we did the quiz I heard rain and thunder I looked out the window I saw lightning, Great just great how am I suppose to go home I mean the rain was raining hard...really HARD. I heard the girls shrieked except for... Lucy. She was some how different._ Ring Ring Ring Ring_

_"_Ok class you guys have to wait here for your parents to come pick you up" said. How? How? I walk home my parents don't pick me up. I glanced over at Lucy I saw that she was calm, Does she walk home? Does she take the bus?

"Hey Lucy do you walk home?" I asked I saw her smiling

"Yeah" she replied

"Well I am going home right now" she added

"WHAT" I screamed

"you can't go out there, raining out there ...HARD."

"Well good thing i brought an umbrella with me." she said calmly

I sighed I ad nothing to do but to go take her home to make sure she is safe.

"I'll go with you" I blurted out without thinking

"ok, fine with me." she smiled once more.

On the way to her apartment there was a moment of silence... well you know of talking. We were at Lucy's apartment already. We both went inside wet.

Lucy Pov

I let Jellal into my apartment.

"It's raining hard like you said" I broke the silence.

"Yeah, like _I_ said" he repeated me. I thought of him staying here cause the rain was raining hard and it looked like it wasn't going to stop.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath you can make yourself home if you like." I told him. he nodded, as I walked in the bathroom.

"ahh it's so relaxing in here" I said to myself. When I was done I was going to change into my clothes until I realized I forgot my pajamas! So I wrapped myself in a towel and decided to get Jellal to get my clothes.

"U-umm Jellal!" I said not opening the door. I heard foot steps coming.

"Yes Lucy?" he said in a confused tone.

"Would you mind getting my clothes I left them on the bed." I said. It looked like I was talking to a talking door.

"Ok Lucy, I have your clothes" he said knocking on the bathroom door. I opened the door slightly, that's when I slipped on water and the door opened wide. I closed my eyes thinking i would get hurt. WRONG. I opened my eyes, and I saw that I was on top of Jellal, and Jellal under me. I blushed,I saw him blushed too. I quickly got off of him.

"I'm Sorry" I said nervously

"i-it's fine" he said

"well it looks like the rain hasn't stopped yet"

"yeah"

"well Would you like to stay for tonight? Well cause you know.. the rain?" I said without thinking

"Well, Let me call my parents first." he replied and he went out of the room. Soon he came back.

"They said yes."he said with a smile.


	3. The Sleepover

**Sorry for Grammar Mistakes. I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

><p>Lucy Pov<p>

He smiled, and it made my heart race...fast, it makes my stomach feel really weird. What is wrong with me? I mean like, it can't mean that I like him right? No,No,No,NO! There is no possible way that I like him. it was just a...smile right? Right!

"Great!" I said with excitement that he would be staying for the night, I was kinda scared that it might be awkward . That is when I still realized that I was still in a towel. I blushed. I ran back into the bathroom: changed into my comfy pajamas. They were soft and smooth like silk and they were white with small black polka dots.

"Well, why won't you just sit and relax, while I go get you some snacks." I said, as I walked to the kitchen. I don't really know how to treat guesses, because normally I don't have anyone coming over... especially a sleepover. I wouldn't really exactly say it's a sleepover, because usually there would be a pillow fight, scary stories, make-overs, gossiping, and other stuff...I think. Though I really haven't been to a sleep over before. I didn't know what to give Jellal for a snack, but I decided I shall give him some apples and some tea. I got out a knife and started to cut apples, I wonder what Jellal is doing? Is he bored? Does he think my apartment is too small? All of these questions start circling in my head.

"OUCH!" I yelled. I was so concentrated on what Jellal is doing I wasn't paying attention that I cut myself with a knife.

* * *

><p>Jellal Pov<p>

I was looking around the apartment, until my eyes caught my attention. It was a piece of paper on her desk. I know I shouldn't be snooping around but... Oh, it was a novel she is writing. i never knew she was writing one. I read through a couple of paragraphs until I heard a scream, which startled me. The I realized it wasn't just any scream, it was _Lucy's_ scream. I dashed towards the kitchen, looking at Lucy with a bleeding finger. My eyes shot wide. I quickly ran towards her.

"Where is the first aid kit?" I asked. Lucy pointed towards a cabinet at the higher level. I went and grabbed the first aid kit, and went back to Lucy. I grabbed her bleeding finger and put it in my mouth, to suck out the blood. I saw her eyes went wide, she probably didn't expect that to happen. I carefully bandage her finger and looked at her in the eye, she was looking at her finger until she felt my gaze on her. she looked up, so she could look at me. we had eye contacted for 5 seconds, but then she looked away with a tint of pink covered her cheeks.

"You should be more careful next time. she nodded. I could still she her blushing.

"You look kinda cute when you blush" I blurted out. My eyes went wide. I felt heat rising to my cheeks I saw Lucy blush too but a deeper shade of red.

"I-I didn't mean t-to say t-that" I said. Damn my stuttering. In the corner of my eyes I could see her lips forming a small smile.

"I-It's find, I mean that... never mind" she said. There was an awkward moment of silence. Except for the rain of course.

.

.

.

.

.

I realized that I was still holding her hand. I immediately let go. Making me blush.

"Oh! I almost forgot your snack" she said breaking the silence. She handed me a silver tray. It had apples and two cups of tea in it.

"Shall we eat ten..madam?" I said as we were in a castle, but Lucy was the princess. I bowed down still holding he tray.

"We shall" I heard her say. I could hear a little giggle from her, which made me smirk. I took one hand to lead her to the table and the other to hold the tray. We settled down and we talked.. we had a lot in common, we laughed and tell jokes it was a lot of fun,but we were tired and decided we should sleep. She brushed her teeth first, luckily she has an extra tooth-brush and clothes for me. Where did she get the clothes from? I just shrugged it off. I brushed my teeth and changed into the clothes she gave me. It was simple, it was some black shorts like the ones you wear to play basketball, yeah similar to that and a gray shirt. It fit me perfectly.

" I can sleep on the couch." I said. I saw Lucy looking at the window and a lightning flashed and the thunder roared. I saw Lucy startled when she heard the thunder. so she must be afraid of thunder.

"erm.. w-well I want you t-to be comfortable, and t-the couch isn't that comfortable." she stuttered.

"So where do I sleep then?" I asked. Thunder roared again, I heard Lucy squeal of fear.

" eerm... w-wel w-we could u-um s-sleep o-n the s-same b-bed because I-I'm scared o-of the t-thunder." I saw Lucy blush.

"well it is gonna be cold so I guess."I smirked. Lucy scooted over so there would be room for the both of us. I climbed on the bed and I looked at Lucy who was asleep already. Wow she is a fast sleeper, that is when darkness took over me.


End file.
